Shrine of Memories
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Though the GS team performed a great deed for Weyard will they be forgotten for it by all or will some one be left who knows the truth about the happenings.


1Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Nintendo. Game Programming belongs to Camelot. Everything else is my own sick mind.

A/N: Well since now I have beaten Golden Sun and it's sequel. I had an interesting idea for a fic. Mostly cause I saw a slight curve ball right at the end of the game and I felt I should write about it. This is a one shot and I think this one is best as a one shot. Well enjoy.

Shrine of Memories

Near the crater of Aleph a lone shrine now stands. It was the remnants of a story that had now spanned generation after generation on Weyard. It's 8 white walls shined with its own brilliance despite its near forgotten state within the world.

If one would open it the ancient story would stand there written on a slab of stone that swirled with the four colors of alchemy. In truth the whole shrine was filled with these 4 colors. The four opposing corners of North, South, East and West stood with the prime colors of Yellow, Red, Purple, and Blue respectively. Upon the four walls, on two columns, was listed the Djinn's that inhabit the world. Though not seen often during this time all 18 were seen and had given their assistance, although a lot of them had to be forced into it.

From the center ceiling four lights, one colored for each element hung giving off a golden like light around the room. This light would reflect off the 8 great statues of the young heros who against all odds saved the world from its inevitable destruction. At the very foot of the statues caskets sat, each one filled with the body, armor, and weapons of the hero who was depicted above.

With no warning the great doors open disturbing the layer of dust that had rested upon the surfaces of the shrines interior. As light entered through the one portal it silhouetted a figure with the fresh light and air. The figure walked into the temple, closing the doors behind him as to respect those who rested here in their final sleep.

The figure had a large robe around his body with a hood up so that shadows would cover his face. A once brilliant sword was now used like a walking staff. It seemed age wore heavily upon his shoulders for he still seemed possible of wielding the mighty blade. As he steps into the center of the shrine the person knelt and began to pray.

With no warning, what appeared to be a giant floating rock appeared with the shrines interior. It's single large eye blinking at the mans back as it floated off behind the man. Suddenly speech that sounded like thunder but soft as a feather filled the room. "_Every year you come back here Isaac."_

Removing the hood the man keeps his head bowed as he stays knelt on the floor. "How can I not Wise One? The world has kept on growing and changing but this place lays forgotten as do those people I once called friends so long ago." Isaac say as he lifts his head. His hair now white with age however his eyes betray even greater age, as if he was left behind as all others passed from his life. "They deserve to be remembered Wise One. They did what many would not do given the same opportunity."

_"Maybe so Isaac. However, when will resign to your fate and power that you hold."_ The Wise One's thoughts permeate the air. _"Only you can really hold the power as you have the heart and kindness that Alex did not."_

"I know this Wise One. However, it's hard to hold such responsibility when the people who believe in you most and the one you most believe in is no longer around." Isaac responds, standing up to his full height in doing so. The Tirisphone blade that Jenna once carried, resting loosely within his hand.

Wandering over to the Wall of Fire Alchemy, Isaac reached a hand up and gently touched the statue of Jenna. Pulling it away slowly he ran it over the lid of the coffin. That was one of the things he missed most in the world. He hadn't realized till the Jupiter tower just how much he had missed her when she was kidnapped.

_"I'm sorry Isaac." _The Wise One says with a hint of sympathy for the one time lad he had entrusted the world to. _ "I was not aware that the amount of power I imbued the Mars Star with would cause your aging to slow."_

Shaking his head Isaac sheathed the Tirisphone blade and walked to the Shrine door. Opening it once more with one hand as he pulls the hood over his head once more. "I do not blame you Wise One. Not this time anyways." Isaac says to the protector of his world before he wonders back out into the world to continue being a traveling story teller so his friends memories could always live on with in him and hopefully in the people of Weyard if they, themselves could no longer do so.

End

A.E.N. : I know I will probably get several flames for this one however I felt just something short like this needed doing after watching the end of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. I know its not on the lines of many writers here but this, as I mentioned, needed to be written. If some one wants me to explain how I came up with this slight, and small story, I will do so. As what I have written is a possibility from the ending of the game.


End file.
